


Fiabe con la coda

by Mazer



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Drammatico, M/M, One-Shot, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-23
Updated: 2004-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La gioia di qualcuno può essere la rovina di un altro: frammenti di vita di cinque ragazzi, legati a doppio filo ad un'unica vendetta.<br/> Yuriy, Kei, Ralph, Rei e Boris (ad ognuno dei quali è associato un senso), si passano il testimone dopo essere entrati in contatto l'uno con l'altro, l'uno dopo l'altro, unendo così cinque realtà diverse in un'unico finale senza senso, che forse nasconde in sé un <em>messaggio in codice</em> (XD)...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiabe con la coda

**Author's Note:**

> Le fiabe ‘con la coda’ sono storie che iniziano dove finisce la precedente. L’idea per il titolo mi è stata inspirata del numero 189 di ‘Dylan Dog’ (‘Il prezzo della morte’), dove appunto si fa riferimento a questo genere di racconti.  
> La fanfic è cronologicamente ambienta immediatamente dopo la prima serie di ‘Beyblade’. Nonostante ciò, mi sono presa la libertà di rappresentare Boris come lo si vede in G-Revolution…^.^  
> Nota: con questa Original ho partecipato ad alla tredicesima edizione del [Concorso indetto dall'EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/concorsi/concorso.htm#Edizioni%20passate13), avente per argomento storie NC-17.

_* P.o.v. di Yuriy *_

Per prima cosa, udii il boato. L’enorme sfera di energia che gravitava sulle nostre teste era collassata, inondandoci un istante dopo di luce: prima ancora che avessi avuto il tempo di riflettere razionalmente sul fatto che tutto ciò avrebbe comportato, oltre al fallimento della Borg, anche la mia fine, osservai quasi con curiosità il riverbero che tingeva velocemente d’oro le maniche troppo lunghe della maglietta violacea che indossavo, e le mie dita sottili ricoprirsi di una splendida patina scintillante. Poi il bagliore divenne troppo intenso perché riuscissi a reggerlo, e le mie palpebre calarono di colpo a proteggermi.  
Lo strato di ghiaccio dell’iceberg che avevo creato grazie al potere speciale del mio Bit Power, Wolborg, per isolare me e Takao durante l’incontro, divenne sempre più sottile ed esplose in un tintinnio cristallino, sciogliendosi all’istante nell’aria subito dopo, e ci riportò alla realtà non lasciando alcuna traccia della propria, breve esistenza se non larghe pozze d’acqua gelida sul pavimento e qualche raro frammento azzurrino qua e là.  
I miei occhi, non appena furono nuovamente in grado di schiudersi sull’ambiente circostante, recuperarono subito il contatto visivo con quelli del mio avversario: lo avevo fatto più che altro per istinto o per abitudine, che dir si voglia; non ero portato ad abbassare la guardia né tanto meno a distrarmi dalle mosse che il nemico che avevo di fronte avrebbe potuto compiere. Eppure, sapevo già perfettamente chi di noi due si era conquistato la vittoria… Avevo passato tutta la mia vita a far girare quella maledetta trottola, e adesso non sarei più dovuto essere capace di riconoscere il ronzio che emetteva nel suo ruotare, o il suono secco del metallo di cui era composta che rimbalzava al suolo, una volta che la spinta che la faceva muovere era improvvisamente venuta meno?  
Inaspettatamente, quando quella certezza mi assalì il mio cuore mancò un battito, nonostante l’espressione sul mio viso molto probabilmente non fosse mutata.  
Cosa c’era stato, dopo..?  
Ah, sì… Il cronista che annunciava la vittoria dei Bladebreakers e proclamava Takao nuovo campione del mondo usando un microfono che doveva avere qualche problema, considerato che in sottofondo potevo percepire un debole ma piuttosto chiaro fruscio; le acclamazioni gioiose (quanto fastidiose alle mie orecchie) dei tifosi; il sibilo delle Bestie Sacre oramai libere, che fendevano velocemente l’aria alla ricerca dei rispettivi proprietari, dai quali evidentemente desideravano ardentemente tornare dopo la forzata prigionia. Quanta fatica avevamo fatto, per catturarle..! E così, la nostra arma segreta se ne andava via assieme alle nostre speranze di conquista del mondo e di libertà…  
Mi ero chinato a recuperare Wolborg dal suolo, e stringendolo forte nel mio niveo palmo avevo borbottato qualche frase confusa riguardo le stranezze notate nella squadra che ci aveva portato alla rovina. Il blader giapponese si era rivolto verso di me nell’evidente quanto vano tentativo di rinfrancarmi, e sorridendo mi aveva teso una mano in segno di pace. Avevo ricambiato la stretta, mentre sollevavo gli angoli delle labbra sforzandomi di imitare a mia volta quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un sorriso: non avevo ascoltato neppure mezza parola di ciò che mi aveva detto, o meglio ero troppo stordito per farlo, ma mi sembrava brutto lasciarlo lì con quel braccio per aria in attesa di chissà cosa… Troppo debole per mandarlo a quel paese come giustamente mi sarei sentito di fare, avevo ricambiato quel gesto con una gentilezza a me ben poco consona semplicemente perché non avrei voluto altro in quel momento se non togliermelo dai piedi.  
Di certo, m’inquietò molto più il rientro al monastero che non i minuti immediatamente successivi alla mia sconfitta: per qualche strana ragione, la tensione accumulata durante l’incontro non si era fatta sentire quando era stato decretato il nostro totale insuccesso, e mentre ero seduto nell’elicottero che ci avrebbe riportati alla nostra prigione di sempre, nel punto più lontano che fossi riuscito a trovare rispetto al resto della squadra, percepivo solo una valanga di pensieri negativi vorticarmi nel cervello senza tuttavia riuscire a trovare il giusto sbocco. Affondato in quegli scomodi sedili rimuginavo su quella situazione, tentando così nel contempo di distrarmi dal fastidio provocatomi da una molla rotta che mi stava pungolando la schiena.  
Ero abituato al silenzio, ma la quieta preoccupazione che si poteva avvertire chiaramente nell’abitacolo iniziava ad innervosire perfino me: non riuscivo a capire come mai il presidente Hito oppure Borkov non ci avessero comunicato alcunché, una volta usciti dallo stadio. Considerato il modo in cui avevano fatto le loro rimostranze dopo gli incontri di Sergey e Boris, mi sarei sentito più al sicuro se avessero inveito contro di me o se mi avessero picchiato davanti a tutti in preda all’ira… invece, mi stavano trattando semplicemente come se neppure fossi esistito. Sapevo benissimo che, in quanto capitano dei Demolition Boys e soprattutto diretto responsabile della sconfitta riportata ai mondiali, sarei stato io a pagare le conseguenza più care per ciò che era accaduto. Praticamente da quando ero solo un bambino, non avevano fatto altro che cercare di mettermi in testa quanto fondamentale fosse che i piani della Borg fossero portati a compimento, che imparare a combattere con il Beyblade sarebbe dovuta essere la mia unica ragione di vita, e io avevo perfino avuto l’onore di poter sperimentare per primo l’asso della manica della nostra organizzazione… nonostante ciò, ero stato battuto miseramente da un idiota qualunque che credeva nella forza dell’amicizia e ad altre sciocchezze più o meno allo stesso livello.  
Non appena fummo nuovamente nel perimetro dell’oscuro chiostro e i miei piedi poterono affondare nel familiare suolo innevato, mi aspettai che da un momento all’altro arrivasse la punizione, in una forma qualsiasi, ma non fu così: ci fu semplicemente ordinato di ritirarci nelle nostre camere, e noi quattro, dopo esserci scambiati reciprocamente un muto sguardo carico di perplessità, avevamo eseguito senza indugiare oltre. Tra me, Boris, Sergey ed Ivan non c’era mai stata una gran confidenza, eppure avvertivo che almeno in quell’occasione ad unirci tutti c’era il sottile ed insidioso vincolo della paura.  
Richiusi dietro di me il pesante portone di ferro che separava l’esiguo spazio concessomi dai corridoi di pietra, e girai più volte la chiave nella serratura rugginosa e mal oliata facendola stridere. Mi gettai stancamente sul materasso, le cui molle cigolarono sotto il mio seppur lieve peso: mi sentivo a pezzi, totalmente prosciugato di ogni energia. Provai a distendere il braccio destro davanti a me, e l’articolazione del gomito scricchiolò dolorosamente. Un guizzo di sofferenza mi colse.  
Speravo proprio che quel casino si risolvesse in fretta. Sapendo bene che tanto non l’avrei passata liscia, speravo solo che chi di dovere si sbrigasse a decidere cosa farsene di me. Avrei mentito se avessi detto di non provare neppure un briciolo di paura all’idea di ciò che avrei dovuto subire, ma era pur vero che non vedevo in quale altro maniera avrei potuto risolvere la questione: nel mio futuro potevano esserci solo il Beyblade e la Borg. Sapevo di essere un disadattato, non avrei neppure saputo cavarmela fuori di lì. Per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare, la difficoltà più grande che avrei potuto riscontrare, pensavo, non sarebbe stata poi tanto il trovare un modo per sopravvivere (in fondo, ero già abituato ad accontentarmi di poco e a lavorare sodo pur di ottenere qualcosa), quanto l’adattarmi ad uno stile di vita che era lontano anni luce da tutto ciò che fino a quel giorno mi era stato insegnato. Non ero un ragazzo qualsiasi, non lo ero mai stato, ed ero certo che per me sarebbe stato impossibile integrarmi. Neppure lo volevo, forse… Uff, ma quanti stupidi arrovellamenti! Tanto, molto probabilmente non avrei mai avuto occasione per sperimentare un modo di vivere differente da quello al quale ero abituato… Non m’illudevo di essere ucciso subito per ripagare alle mie mancanze, sarebbe stato inutile quanto troppo comodo, per tutti noi falliti… Magari ci avrebbero torturati, piuttosto, oppure…  
Saltai letteralmente giù dal letto, nel sentire battere alcuni tocchi contro la porta: pensando pensando e smettendola infine rigirarmi alla ricerca di una posizione confortevole, ero quasi riuscito a scivolare nel sonno, complice la stanchezza, e quel rumore improvviso mi aveva fatto trasalire. Chi diavolo poteva essere, a quell’ora di notte? Non aspettavo nessuno. Forse era una guardia venuta a prendermi per portarmi da Borkov, come avevo tanto temuto durante quelle ore..?  
Mi rimisi in piedi in fretta, e borbottai rivolto a colui che bussava con un tono di voce alto appena abbastanza per farmi sentire:  
\- Eccomi, arrivo..!  
Quasi scattai indietro per la sorpresa quando, strabuzzando gli occhi, notai che all’uscio non vi era uno dei monaci che attendevo ma Boris, gli occhi smeraldini infiammati della consueta lucina vagamente perversa che li contraddistingueva e un ghigno sfacciato che raramente si scordava di mostrare.  
\- Ciao. – mormorò, posando una mano lungo lo stipite della porta, come a farmi intendere che non aveva alcuna intenzione di schiodarsi da lì. Frenandomi appena in tempo dallo sbuffare, lo ricambiai utilizzando la mia solita, studiatissima inflessione incolore, sperando (pur non contandoci troppo, in verità) che capisse che non era proprio il momento:  
\- Ciao, Boris… e soprattutto **buonanotte** anche a te.  
Sollevò un sopracciglio.  
\- Ti ho forse svegliato..? Scusami. – sussurrò, senza alcuna convinzione.  
\- E’ molto tardi, Bo. E la ronda sta per completare il suo giro…   
\- Appunto! – esclamò – Non è proprio il caso che tu mi lasci qui impalato: se le guardie si accorgessero che sono venuto da te a quest’ora, saresti il primo a finire nei guai… Fammi entrare che ti spiego tutto.  
Benissimo… Addio riposo, dunque. Conoscevo abbastanza bene quel ragazzo per sapere che se si era precipitato da me nel cuore della notte, non era certamente per fare una chiacchierata… Tenendo presente che non mi pareva di avergli arrecato alcun danno di recente, non avrebbe dovuto avere una scusa valida per venire ad attaccare briga con me. Non che ne lo temessi, figuriamoci, lo avevo mandato più spesso in infermeria io che Borkov con le sue frustate, solo che in quel momento non ero abbastanza in forze per sostenere uno scontro alla pari con lui. Ma come avevo già detto, dubitavo che fosse venuto per litigare, per di più col rischio di farsi beccare da qualcuno, e vista la nostra particolare situazione sarebbe stato anche meglio evitare di aggravare le relative posizioni (io e lui avevamo perso rispettivamente contro Takao e Rei, mentre Sergey aveva riportato l’unica vittoria per la nazionale russa alla finale). Allora…  
Rendendomi finalmente conto di essere rimasto a fissarlo senza proferire verbo per un tempo fin troppo lungo, mi riscossi dai miei pensieri e mi scostai di lato per lasciargli libero l’ingresso. Sapevo che l’unico modo che mi restava per liberarmi di quella piattola era accontentarlo: tentare resistenza avrebbe avuto solo il risultato di farlo incaponire maggiormente.  
\- Dimmi pure. – lo incitai, nel frattempo che davo un paio di mandate alla porta. Avevo già intravisto con la coda dell’occhio che si era andato a sedere sul letto; le sue intenzioni erano fin troppo lampanti. Ora che non potevo più cacciarlo via, mi augurai che almeno non la tirasse troppo per le lunghe…  
\- Niente di particolare, volevo solo un po’ di compagnia… - buttò lì con noncuranza, come se quella sua delicatamente velata richiesta di fare sesso con me fosse stata perfettamente normale, alle tre del mattino e con gente che probabilmente aspettava solo di portarci al patibolo. Si affettò ad aggiungere, quasi premurosamente – Sempre che tu ne abbia voglia, naturalmente.  
Senza dire altro, mi accomodai sulle sue ginocchia. No, in effetti non è che morissi dalla voglia di fare ginnastica con lui, ero stanchissimo e l’unica cosa che bramavo era d’infilarmi sotto le coperte e di restarci fino a quando non mi ci avessero tirato fuori a forza, ma con lui simili discorsi erano del tutto inutili. Pareva non avvertirla neppure lontanamente, la fatica… inutile sprecarci fiato. Mi augurai solo che fosse abbastanza intelligente da capire che quella notte di certo non avrei potuto dare il meglio di me, e che si regolasse di conseguenza.  
Mentre le mie mani davano il via alla loro brava trotterellata lungo il suo torace, premurandosi di liberarlo man mano dei vari strati d’abiti pesanti che lo ricoprivano, noi avevamo già iniziato a baciarci. Mi ero spesso chiesto perché nella maggior parte dei casi si ostinasse a restare con gli occhi aperti, scrutandomi in quel modo ambiguo, fastidiosamente intenso, ma non mi pareva il caso di chiederglielo giusto adesso. Mi concentrai piuttosto sui morbidi movimenti delle nostre labbra, incredibilmente armonici benché nel nostro rapporto non ci fosse mai stato nulla che avesse potuto essere definito come equilibrato. Le nostre lingue si avvinghiavano piacevolmente tra loro o si slegavano da quel voluttuoso abbraccio seguendo semplicemente la voce del nostro istinto, l’intensità e la profondità variavano di continuo, lasciandoci talvolta quasi senza fiato. Gli permisi d’indagare i misteri dell’alcova della mia bocca per poi passare, di mia iniziativa, a succhiare piano la punta dell’umido muscolo che mi stava esplorando.  
Fu Boris stesso a separarsi da me, lasciandosi sfuggire un mugolio di soddisfazione mentre era ancora nella mia bocca. Intanto che ci tenevamo impegnati con quei baci infuocati, mi ero premurato di tirargli giù la zip dei pantaloni per cominciare a rivolgere le dovute cure al suo membro palpitante, che avevo avvertito essere eccitato semplicemente accarezzandolo da sopra la stoffa.  
Non che noi due avessimo una vera e propria relazione: ci cercavamo di tanto in tanto, qualora ne avessimo avuto voglia o se non c’era nessun altro disponibile quando ne avvertivamo la necessità. Non era certo l’unico atleta del monastero col quale fossi finito a letto, e lo stesso valeva per lui. Avevo avuto alcuni incontri con delle ragazze, in passato, e tutti alquanto deludenti, così mi ero riproposto di passare a qualcos’altro che riuscisse ad appagarmi maggiormente: lo scoprire di essere attratto soprattutto dagli uomini non mi aveva shockato più di tanto, per di più mi sembrava una scelta alquanto pratica, considerato che ero costretto a vivere in un luogo abitato da una popolazione quasi esclusivamente maschile. Non che certi generi di coppie fossero raccomandate al monastero, coloro che si facevano scoprire venivano separati anche con la forza, se necessario, e diventavano immediatamente vittime del feroce scherno altrui, ma tutti sapevamo come funzionava ed eravamo ormai abituati a scandalizzarci solo relativamente per certe storielle di poco conto. Pero il perché Boris aveva deciso di provarci con me, non ero mai riuscito a capirlo. Sapevo infatti perfettamente che non aveva mai smesso di odiarmi per il fatto che gli avevo soffiato il posto di capitano nella squadra, nonostante fosse un blader molto capace. Ma poco importava: se quello poteva rivelarsi un metodo utile a tenerlo buono, era ben accetto. Avevo imparato sulla mia stessa pelle quanto poteva rivelarsi pericoloso, se irritato, e di certo per me era più semplice accettare le sue avance che farci a botte. In ogni modo era un ragazzo carino, e aveva dimostrato di saperci fare meglio di parecchi altri…  
Mi sfilai l’ultimo indumento che ancora indossavo e, gettatagli un’occhiata piuttosto allusiva, mi distesi bocconi sul materasso allargando un po’ le gambe per permettergli di posizionarsi al meglio dietro di me. Un istante dopo, il fiato mi si mozzò in gola, e una bruciante fitta risalì il mio corpo lungo la spina dorsale, a partire dal bacino: si era insinuato in me in un colpo solo, così, senza neppure cercare di prepararmi un po’ prima. La tensione iniziale aveva fatto il resto. Voltai (per quanto mi fosse possibile) gli occhi leggermente lucidi verso di lui, a comunicargli la mia intenzione di fargli pagare tanta bruschezza alla prima occasione.  
\- Scusami. – bisbigliò, sorridendo appena - E cerca di stare calmo. Lo sai come funziona, no?  
Mi accorsi solo in quel momento che, al contrario di me che ero totalmente nudo, lui portava ancora i pantaloni e, per qualche misterioso motivo, i suoi guanti preferiti, quelli lunghi blu scuro. Provando improvvisamente un forte quanto insolito senso d’imbarazzo, riportai lo sguardo sul cuscino e strinsi piano tra le dita un lembo del lenzuolo. La federa del guanciale puzzava di naftalina: ma come avevo fatto, fino ad allora, a sopportare quell’odore nauseabondo..?  
La mia testa sobbalzava su di esso di tanto in tanto, forse per via di qualche spinta eccessivamente vigorosa. Le sue mani rivestite dei guanti felpati giocavano ad arricciolare i miei capelli madidi di sudore, e a volte mi percorrevano l’interno coscia e i suoi fasci di muscoli tesi nello spasmo.  
Man mano che riprendevo confidenza con quell’estraneo che stava tormentando la mia fessura, il mio respiro prese a farsi più corto e ansante, e nel rilassarsi il mio corpo mi regalò qualche gradevole contrazione… Ma quegli stimoli non erano evidentemente abbastanza, poiché, nonostante Boris, preso dall’ardore, avesse aumentato il ritmo, stava andando troppo in fretta perché io riuscissi a stare al suo passo.   
Un suo gemito roco infiammò l’aria per qualche secondo, dopodichè lo sentì ritirarsi da me, lasciandomi con una sgradevole sensazione di bruciore e di non finito.   
Mi coricai su di un fianco, dandogli le spalle. Mi auguravo che, adesso che lo avevo soddisfatto, si decidesse a levare finalmente le tende… sperando che non si azzardasse a chiedermi com’era andata..!  
\- Che fai ..? – brontolai, nel vederlo affacciarsi su di me, con un ben strano cipiglio stampato in faccia. Socchiuse le palpebre sulle scintillanti iridi di giada, per un attimo, assumendo una posa relativamente assorta.  
\- Non sono mica così stronzo da lasciare le cose a metà…  
Stavo per domandargli che intenzioni avesse, ma prima che avessi avuto il tempo di riuscirci si era chinato tra le mie gambe, portandomi a divaricarle. Non feci resistenza, ma biascicai un:  
\- Non preoccuparti, non è necess…ahhhh!!!  
Inarcai di scatto la schiena, i miei polmoni si espansero al bisogno di nuova aria, che mi ero lasciato scappare assieme a quel grido d’inaspettato godimento. Aveva percorso con la lingua il mio sesso già parzialmente eretto, tenendolo avvolto nel proprio pugno. Ne prese dolcemente l’estremità prendendolo tra le labbra, per poi scendere qualche secondo dopo molto più giù… Fremendo, il mio bacino seguiva naturalmente la pressione esercitata attorno ad esso dall’antro caldo e vellutato che lo racchiudeva, concedendosi di tanto in tanto qualche leggera spinta in risposta, sempre più frequentemente. Un suo dito mi aveva penetrato gentilmente, quasi senza che me ne rendessi conto, e quella falange bagnata, trovatasi a suo agio in quel luogo che era stato già stuzzicato a dovere, se non fin troppo, ora mi stimolava con maggior accuratezza ed abilità di quanto avrei potuto sperare.  
Nel buio della stanza, ascoltai con piacere i miei stessi ansimi crescere di pari passo alla splendida sensazione di calore che si stava propagando in ogni angolo di me stesso…  
… Onde cadenzate da quel ritmo irregolare, sempre più rapido e meravigliosamente deciso…  
… E il grido liberatorio che salì spontaneo alle mie labbra, squarciando per qualche istante tutto quel nero, incurante di chi avrebbe potuto sentirlo…  
Mi svuotai in Boris, sentendomi finalmente appagato.  
Con gli occhi chiusi, ancora tremante per lo sforzo appena sostenuto, le braccia abbandonate ai lati della testa e senza più un briciolo di forza in corpo, continuai a gemere piano nell’oscurità mentre il ragazzo leccava cupidamente il mio collo, seguendo un elettrizzante percorso che soltanto lui pareva conoscere…  
 _  
* Fine del p.o.v. di Yuriy *_  
  
Bene. Pure quella era andata.  
Assicuratosi che l’ennesima infermiera avesse per lo meno girato l’angolo, dopo essere stata nella sua camera, si sollevò e posò i piedi a terra, sul pavimento ghiacciato. Rabbrividì, e si sfregò più volte le mani lungo le braccia intirizzite, coperte soltanto dalla leggera camiciola data in dotazione dall’ospedale.   
Rimessosi in posizione retta a fatti un paio di passi, assicurò a sé stesso con sollievo di essere ancora perfettamente in grado di camminare: era stato molto, molto fortunato. Mai come in quel caso, infatti, il potersi muovere con scioltezza gli sarebbe stato di vitale importanza. Stava progettando un piano di fuga, del resto.  
Cercando di non pensare a nulla, afferrò il tubicino della flebo e lo strappò via dalla vena, in un unico movimento.  
Un’ombra scarlatta salì immediatamente a chizzare la benda stretta attorno al suo palmo, allargandosi.  
  
 _* P.o.v. di Kei *  
_  
Spensi la TV con un gesto secco: non avrei sopportato di tenere sotto gli occhi quelle immagini di morte neppure per un secondo di più. Non potevo crederci… e pensare che ero stato là fino a pochi giorni prima… Se non avessi preso la decisione di tornarmene con i Bladebreakers, durante la conclusione dei mondiali, probabilmente a quell’ora anch’io... Tirai un pugno sul muro alla mia sinistra, rimanendo disteso: un colpo talmente forte da procurarmi all’istante un forte spasmo. Egoista. Ecco quello che ero, senza mezzi termini: un fottuto egoista, pensai quasi tra le lacrime.   
Avvertendo attorno a me l’atmosfera soffocante della camera, amplificata dai pesanti tendaggi scuri che sbarravano il passaggio ai radi raggi solari di quella fredda alba moscovita, mi strinsi forte tra le coperte senza ricevere in cambio alcun calore. Nel muovermi, il telecomando cadde a terra e il coperchio saltò via. Ecco, avevo di nuovo rotto qualcosa… Esalai un lungo sospiro, esasperato, e continuando a tenere le palpebre serrate in quel modo innaturale, presi a massaggiarmi le tempie martellanti. Mi sembrava d’impazzire… e pensare che avrei desiderato soltanto riposare un po’; poter distogliere pure solo per qualche minuto lo sguardo da tutto quello schifo…   
Era da un paio di giorni che non facevano che mandare in onda servizi sulla tragedia del monastero. A quanto pareva, la sera stessa dell’ultimo giorno delle finali, quando noi avevamo conseguito la vittoria e Takao, Max e il Professore si erano diretti all’aeroporto per prendere i rispettivi aerei che li avrebbero riportati ai loro paesi di origine, era accaduto un tremendo incidente costato la vita a parecchi blader risiedenti in quell’orrido luogo, che io stesso avevo ben imparato a conoscere durante l’infanzia: in seguito molto probabilmente al cortocircuito di un macchinario dei laboratori, una delle vasche contenenti un Bit Power, mi era parso di capire tra le righe, vi era stata una potente esplosione che aveva intaccato anche i piani superiori dove vi erano le stanze dei ragazzi… Tra le varie vittime, vi era stato Yuriy Ivanov. Una notizia che mi aveva lasciato sconvolto, ovviamente, e stavolta non ci sarebbe stato nessuno accanto a me a sorreggermi mentre fingevo a tutti i costi di sembrare forte.   
Non che io e Yuriy fossimo mai stati grandi amici, anzi, ad essere sinceri, tra noi vi era sempre stata una forte avversione: a lui non era mai andata giù che fossi stato inserito in squadra all’improvviso, togliendogli il posto d’onore che si sarebbe aspettato dopo anni di sacrifici, e ancor meno riusciva a sopportare l’idea che mi fossi dimostrato così inaspettatamente abile nell’usare Black Dranzer; fattore di non poca importanza, questo. Lui era stato l’unico tra i Demolition Boys a tentare di stringere amicizia con me, o per lo meno a tentare di conoscermi meglio, forse spinto semplicemente da una forma d’invidia o sperando così di cogliere al più presto qualche mio punto debole per poi tradirmi. Ma io, fin dal principio, avevo avuto un atteggiamento scostante se non indisponente nei confronti di tutti loro, convinto del fatto che non mi servissero alleati perché tanto avevo le spalle coperte: i tentativi di amicizia li avevo abbandonati quando avevo deciso di lasciare la formazione giapponese.  
In seguito avrei cambiato idea, mi sarei reso conto che non valeva la pena perdere sé stessi per correre dietro ad una fittizia promessa di potere futuro, e sarei tornato dai miei cari dopo aver dimostrato ad Hito che non volevo continuare ad essere la sua marionetta come avevo sempre fatto fino ad allora. Mio nonno aveva preso malissimo il mio tradimento, ovviamente, pure perché era stato anche grazie al mio contributo se i suoi piani di conquista erano sfumati, e a quanto pareva adesso era intenzionato a liberarsi del fardello costituito dalla mia presenza: di comune accordo con i miei genitori, che non si erano mai curati troppo di me, stava considerando la possibilità di sbattermi in collegio. L’idea, per quanto fastidiosa, non mi faceva né caldo né freddo. Hito era nei guai e per un po’ se ne sarebbe rimasto buono, ed io, ora che avevo dimostrato la mia volontà di non essere più immischiato nelle sue beghe, ero certo che sarei stato più che attento ad evitare quelle trappole che oramai conoscevo e che, nonostante tutto, pareva non stancarsi mai di volermi tendere. Certo, avrei potuto cambiare radicalmente la mia esistenza abbandonando la casa della mia famiglia, ma tutto sommato lo ritenevo poco saggio da parte mia: nonostante il presidente Daitenji mi avesse proposto di sfruttare i fondi della BBA, della quale facevo parte in qualità di atleta, per tirarmi definitivamente fuori dal clan Hiwatari permettendomi così di studiare e vivere per conto mio, avevo rifiutato perché non mi pareva giusto campare sulle spalle altrui dopo aver proclamato con tanto fervore la mia indipendenza. Quando sarei stato in grado di mantenermi da solo, allora avrei tagliato definitivamente i ponti con la mia famiglia.  
In quel momento, però, avrei davvero desiderato che i miei amici fossero stati con me. Il senso di colpa cominciava a farsi insostenibile… Certo, ciò che era successo al monastero non era stato per causa mia, ma non facevo altro che ripensare che avrei per lo meno potuto fare qualcosa per evitare quella triste fine a tante persone. Sapevo che i ragazzi che venivano allenati in quel finto convento erano sottoposti a torture mostruose fino a quando non si riusciva a far scaturire in loro una furia folle dettata dall’angoscia, che sarebbe stata sfruttata per combattere il ‘nemico’. Ero consapevole pure del fatto che chi falliva non aveva possibilità di rivalsa, che si veniva spremuti come limoni fino ad essere resi inutilizzabili e poi buttati via; c’ero passato io stesso, alla fine. Nonostante questo, una volta messomi al sicuro me ne ero lavato le mani esattamente come tutti gli altri, pur sapendo che la BBA possedeva le prove necessarie per far finire in galera quei farabutti e liberare i ragazzi. Avevamo atteso troppo, e…  
Non faceva che ritornarmi alla mente il visino pallido dagli zigomi alti di Yuriy, la sua folta chioma di un assurdo e fiammeggiante color fuoco, lo sguardo celeste perennemente carico di accuse…  
Qualcosa mi colò sulla faccia. Qualcosa di umido.  
Riaprii gli occhi e notai che le estremità delle mie dita, che mi ero sfregato lungo il volto, si erano tinte lievemente di rosso.   
Sangue..?  
Sollevai la testa verso l’alto, e vi trovai Boris intento a fissarmi attentamente. Più livido del solito, con indosso quella che doveva essere una vestaglietta dell’ospedale, per ciò che mi era stato permesso di scorgere intuì che quasi ogni parte del suo corpo non nascosta da essa era stata medicata: l’occhio sinistro era interamente coperto da una benda, le escoriazioni sulla guancia dal lato opposto erano state tamponate con un grosso cerotto rettangolare, anche il collo e la mano grondante che stava facendo penzolare su di me erano fasciati.  
\- Boris?! – esclami, scattando a sedere.  
\- Sembri sorpreso di vedermi… Pensavi fossi morto anch’io, o magari te lo auguravi?  
Com’era possibile che Boris Huznestov fosse a casa mia? Di certo non era entrato dall’ingresso principale, dopo aver bussato…   
\- Sapevo che eri stato portato in ospedale, dopo l’esplosione... – tentai di dire con quanta più calma possibile, cercando di non dare troppo ad intendere lo stato di completa confusione nel quale versava in quel momento il mio animo. – Ma immaginavo che ti avrebbero tenuto ricoverato almeno per qualche tempo.  
Sollevò le spalle, con fare indifferente.  
\- Dovrei esserci ancora, infatti, ma mi annoiavo a starmene tutto solo in quella cameretta. Mai qualcuno che passasse a farmi una visitina… Pure tu, poi, almeno una scappata potevi fartela… - aggiunse, quasi a volermi rimproverare allegramente. Se fosse stato nel mio carattere e non mi fossi trovato in una situazione a dir poco impossibile, forse avrei potuto sorriderne.  
Strinsi per qualche secondo i pollici alla base del naso, tentando così di attenuare un inaspettato dolore. Non capivo bene; era qualcosa di simile alla fastidiosa sensazione che si prova cacciandosi in bocca troppo in fretta un cibo eccessivamente freddo.  
\- Da dove sei entrato..? – biascicai, quasi a fatica. Le parti laterali della fronte avevano preso a pulsarmi in una maniera atroce… M’indicò l’ambiente esterno alla finestra.  
\- Non è stato difficile superare il cancello, mi ha dato molti più problemi la porta sul retro. Voi ricchi dovreste pensare a dei sistemi di sicurezza migliori, per le vostre ville. Se sono riuscito ad entrare io, figuriamoci…  
\- Che vuoi da me? – lo interruppi piuttosto bruscamente, non appena mi sentii meglio.  
\- Aiuto. – mi espresse il suo bisogno in una parola sola.   
Per la prima volta negli ultimi giorni, durante i quali non avevo fatto che lottare contro mio nonno o sentirmi male per l’affare del monastero, accumulando ansia su ansia, scoppiai a ridere di gusto. Incurante del fatto che il ragazzo dalla posa impassibile che avevo di fronte era stato ritenuto a lungo il più crudele blader che militasse tra le fila della Borg, il pazzoide che pur di cercare di assicurarsi la vittoria ad uno stupido incontro di Beyblade era arrivato quasi ad uccidere Rei. Ricordavo ancora piuttosto bene un episodio accaduto parecchi anni prima, riguardante l'epoca in cui avevo vissuto con gli altri quattro russi: un ragazzino era piombato giù per le scale, ed era spirato in seguito alla frattura di una vertebra cervicale. Io ero a poca distanza quando era accaduto, ma avevo potuto solo cogliere la disperazione dovuta alla consapevolezza dell’inevitabile negli occhi del poveretto, prima che precipitasse… Boris, immobile alla cima della rampa, non aveva neppure provato ad allungare un braccio per afferrarlo. Riflessi poco pronti, i suoi… o forse no. Comunque, la questione della morte del tipo fu archiviata come fosse stato un banale incidente.   
Sbagliavo a sottovalutarlo. Stavo facendo un grave errore, e me ne sarei reso conto molto presto.  
\- Credi davvero che io presterei il mio soccorso **a te**..? – lo derisi nuovamente – E dimmi, cosa vorresti che facessi?  
All’apparenza indifferente alle mie provocazioni, poggiò la schiena all’armadio a muro e riprese, pacifico:  
\- Devo trovare un modo per lasciare la Russia. Va bene una destinazione qualunque, a te la scelta, basta che mi allontani da qui subito. Forniscimi un mezzo qualsiasi per permettermelo.  
\- Perché..? – gli chiesi dubbioso.  
\- Non voglio finire in qualche istituto. – sussurrò – Dopo quel macello naturalmente ci sono state delle indagini, e le autorità competenti non hanno più potuto fingere di non sapere che genere di attività illecite portasse avanti il monastero, visto che l’evidenza è balzata sotto gli occhi di tutti. Io sono ancora minorenne, e come tutti gli altri beyblader senza famiglia ospitati là, sono destinato a finire in un orfanotrofio in attesa che si decida cosa farne di noi.  
“Che razza di spiegazione!” pensai. Mi prendeva in giro, o faceva davvero sul serio? E soprattutto, valeva la pena starci a perdere tempo, o era meglio se chiamavo qualcuno e lo facevo sbattere fuori di casa mia seduta stante?  
\- Come mai vieni a chiedere questo favore giusto a me?  
\- Non ho denaro, e a quanto ne so la tua famiglia dovrebbe essere abbastanza influente da riuscire a coprire la mia fuga, in qualunque modo avvenga. Voglio scomparire di qui.  
\- Mi spiace. – replicai con decisione – Comprendo i tuoi motivi, ma non vedo perché mai dovrei assumermi una simile responsabilità.  
Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, corrugò poi la fronte piegando la testa da un lato, e mormorò pacatamente:  
\- Potresti farlo per Rei, ad esempio. – posò alcune cose accanto alla mia mano, che ritrassi istintivamente. – Si è fermato qui da te invece di lasciare subito la Russia perché si è beccato l’influenza, giusto? Sei un amico premuroso, dico sul serio. Perciò non credo che ti tirerai indietro, pur di essergli d’aiuto.  
Senza riuscire a comprendere le sue parole, invece di domandargli altro cercai di focalizzare al meglio la vista sui due oggetti: un termometro, che riconobbi essere quello che avevo dato al Drigerblader la sera prima, e una siringa. Presi quest’ultima in mano.  
\- Che cosa dovrei farci..? – bisbigliai in un soffio, sempre più conscio del fatto che quella situazione non si stavano affatto mettendo bene, per me.  
\- Nulla, l’ho già usata io. – davanti al mio sguardo interrogativo, si decise a continuare, ghignando – Mentre girovagavo per l’ospedale alla ricerca di un’uscita, ho trovato una cosa davvero interessante. Non lo sapevo, ma ero appena entrato nell’istituto di ricerche annesso ai vari reparti, dove tra l’altro erano state portate alcune sostanze non ben identificate trovate nei laboratori dell’organizzazione. Tra le altre, ho riconosciuto le fialette contenenti una certa tossina creata in laboratorio direttamente dai nostri scienziati… oh, vedo che alla fine ci sei arrivato…stranamente in ritardo, direi, considerata le tua solita perspicacia…  
\- Rei..! - feci per alzarmi, allarmato dall’aver capito cosa era stato fatto al mio amico, ma Boris mi rimise nuovamente a sedere con una debole spinta.  
\- Non temere, è un veleno che fa effetto a lungo termine. Avrai tutto il tempo per preparare la mia partenza e somministrarlo a te e a lui prima che inizi seriamente a danneggiarvi. – lo squadrai confuso, inizialmente, ma lui continuava ad apparirmi eccessivamente sicuro di sé. Tentai di farmi coraggio, preso da un tremendo sospetto, e mi decisi a far scorrere lo sguardo lungo le mie braccia. La destra: nulla, intatta. Ma era presto per cantar vittoria… e infatti eccolo là, un piccolo livido bluastro appena percettibile, nell’incavo tra braccio ed avambraccio sinistro… – Senza offesa, ma non mi sei mai sembrato molto leale verso i tuoi compagni di squadra… era giusto per darti un incentivo in più.  
  
 _* Fine del p.o.v. di Kei *_  
  
Posizionando il termometro in controluce, tentò di aguzzare al meglio la vista per individuare il livello della barretta di mercurio: con sollievo, notò che la temperatura si era notevolmente abbassata. Si sentiva un po’ meglio, infatti, rispetto ai giorni passati alla villa di Kei: aveva finito con l’infettare perfino il suo stesso compagno, che durante l’ultimo giorno della sua permanenza aveva mostrato sintomi come violente cefalee e nausee improvvise. Lo aveva fatto preoccupare al punto da chiedergli di non accompagnarlo al porto come stabilito in precedenza, ritenendo che sarebbe stato meglio per lui restarsene a casa.  
Certo che si stava proprio rammollendo, se era bastato un po’ di freddo per farlo ammalare… Beh, c’era anche da tener presente che dopo lo scontro con Boris, che non aveva esitato a ferirlo gravemente usando il suo Bit Power nel tentativo di metterlo fuori gioco, si era ritrovato molto più debole del solito. Se non fosse stato per il suo Driger che l’aveva protetto, forse avrebbe davvero tirato le cuoia, come prospettava il suo avversario moscovita..!  
  
 _* P.o.v. di Ralph *  
_  
Quell’attimo sarebbe rimasto impresso nelle mie pupille come se qualcuno avesse provveduto a scattarne una foto: Andrew che si muoveva su di me facendo leva sulle mie ginocchia… e la sua schiena che s’incurvava tutt’ad un tratto, scossa da un repentino brivido di vigorosa soddisfazione. Sul viso trasfigurato dalla passione vi era dipinta pura e semplice estasi, mentre le nostre dita si cercavano tra loro, per poi finire con l’intrecciarsi strettamente.  
Si lasciò andare sul mio petto, esausto, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo della mia spalla. Gli passai le braccia attorno alla schiena, stringendolo ancora di più al mio torace. Percorsi con le labbra la pelle delicata del suo collo, limitandomi a sfiorarla senza lasciare alcuna traccia volontaria del mio passaggio. Inspirai a piene narici il suo profumo: quello proprio del suo corpo, mascolino ed invitante, unito all’odore pungente del sudore. Per tanto tempo non avevo fatto che ripetermi che l’unica cosa che realmente contasse in una relazione era la stabilità: avevo sentito parlare dell’amore, ma a dirla tutta mi era sembrato qualcosa di fin troppo turbolento e sfiancante, eccessivamente lontano dal mio modo di essere perché riuscissi prima o poi ad adattarmici. Per fortuna, qualcuno mi aveva dimostrato in tempo quanto mi sbagliassi, e nella maniera più bella possibile…  
\- Ralph… - bisbigliò piano il mio ragazzo, donandomi l’ennesimo sguardo carico di affettuosa premura – Non ti sto stritolando sotto il mio peso, vero?  
\- In effetti, se scendessi dal mio stomaco te ne sarei grato…  
Rotolò di lato e si accoccolò parzialmente sul mio petto, evitando di gravare troppo su di me.  
\- Perdonami, se non sono una di quelle leggiadre fanciulle dalle quali amavi farti scaldare il letto, prima di scoprire di essere innamorato di me. – borbottò in un tono forzatamente acido, imitando alla perfezione il suo stato d’animo più caratteristico.  
Mi accigliai intenzionalmente, trattenendomi a stento dal ridere, e gli chiesi in tono severo:  
\- Cosa vi dà questa certezza di essere amato da me, Lord Mc Gregor?  
Fece una smorfia, e mi stampò una bacio leggero sulla bocca.  
\- Ti ho mai detto che sei un maledetto imbecille, Ralph Jurgens? – mugugnò, con poca convinzione.  
\- Nel corso delle ultime tre ore, intendi..? – ribattei dolcemente, divertendomi a scompigliargli la sua già spettinata massa d’ingarbugliati capelli castani-rossicci. Adoravo lisciarglieli quand’erano liberi dalla solita fascia violetta, mentre facevamo l’amore… Se ne lamentava sempre, ma mi lasciava fare.  
Rimase zitto per qualche minuto, stranamente mansueto nonostante quella piccola tortura che stavo protraendo a lungo ormai col solo scopo di stuzzicarlo, poi sussurrò piano, quasi a voler studiare parola per parola prima di tirarla fuori da sé. Strano, per un tipo impulsivo come lui.  
\- Ralph… Tu credi che… che… - s’incespicò.  
\- ‘ **Che’** cosa? – lo incitai.  
\- Che potremo mai dirlo a qualcuno..?  
Si riferiva al segreto della nostra relazione, ma dal suo tono di voce, fin troppo tremulo, intuii immediatamente che in verità si stava riferendo a tutt’altro… Andrew avrebbe voluto chiedermi se pensavo che sarei sopravvissuto o meno.  
Era per quel motivo, che avevamo preso una nave per andare negli U.S.A. e non avevamo fatto ritorno a casa assieme a Gianni ed Oliver: loro due, assieme ai miei genitori, erano gli unici che al momento conoscessero la reale ragione che aveva spinto inaspettatamente me ed Andrew a prenderci quella piccola vacanza. Ero infatti atteso al reparto oncologico di un ottimo ospedale di Los Angeles, per fare la biopsia che ci avrebbe permesso di capire se quella roba che mi stava crescendo dentro fosse maligna o meno. Avevo espressamente chiesto, di comune accordo con lui, che ad assistermi durante la degenza fosse soltanto lo scozzese, e gli altri sia pure tra qualche remora avevano finito con l’accettare la mia scelta.  
\- Sai, era da un po’ che ci stavo pensando… - ripresi.  
\- Sei convinto di volerlo? – mormorò debolmente, ma i suoi occhi brillavano di gioia. Parlavamo solo di noi due, adesso, senza pensare a quella maledetta ombra oscura.  
\- Sì… Credo che sia arrivato il momento giusto. Stiamo insieme da abbastanza tempo per essere sicuri dei nostri sentimenti, e non vedo perché nasconderci ancora, se non lo riteniamo più necessario. Non c’è bisogno che lo gridiamo al mondo intero, per adesso potremmo per lo meno dirlo ai nostri amici e familiari più stretti. Pure se sono convinto che Oliver e Gianni abbiano già fiutato qualcosa… - ‘Gliene parleremo quando saremo tornati,’ stavo per aggiungere, ma poi lo reputai superfluo.  
Andrew sospirò di sollievo, piuttosto visibilmente. Si rivoltò verso di me, tranquillo.  
\- Avevo paura a chiedertelo. – mi confessò – Temevo che ti saresti arrabbiato.  
Non gli risposi, limitandomi ad abbracciarlo amorevolmente. Udivo distintamente nel silenzio lo sciabordare delle acque marine lungo le fiancate dalla nave in movimento, le acute grida dei gabbiani in lontananza nonostante l’oblò fosse chiuso, e l’inebriante profumo della salsedine che mi bruciava le vie respiratorie provocandomi un’insolita sensazione di freschezza. Amavo molto il mare, pur non avendo avuto molte occasioni per goderne al meglio. Non era la spiaggia che m’interessava, con la sua schiera di bagnanti maleducati, la confusione, la corsa ai posti migliori. Avrei desiderato solo farmi una bella passeggiata fuori stagione osservando la piatta tavola blu, camminando a piedi nudi lungo il bagnasciuga deserto, o al massimo in sua compagnia. Da quando avevo iniziato a sospettare di avere un cancro, la mia testa aveva preso a tirar fuori di continuo strani pensieri di quel genere.  
\- Non appena ci sarà possibile, voglio portarti al mare. Ma non su di una costa che dà sul Mare del Nord, però. Niente che abbia a che vedere con Edimburgo o Bremerhaven. Voglio fare una vacanza in un posto caldo, per una volta tanto. Un paese del Mediterraneo, magari.  
Sollevò parzialmente un sopracciglio e sussurrò canzonatorio, indicando la finestrella circolare:  
\- Se hai tutta questa voglia di acqua salata e di sole, basta che ti ficchi con la testa in quell’oblò…  
\- Il tuo cinismo è del tutto fuori luogo, Andy. – lo rimproverai bonariamente, mentre lui cercava, senza troppa riuscita, di non farmi notare il suo ridacchiare incontrollato.  
Un po’ per volta, si ricompose. Inumidì un dito attingendo direttamente alle mie labbra, e scese a dedicarsi ad uno dei miei capezzoli con un gesto quasi casuale. Non aveva mai smesso di guardarmi o parlarmi, mentre lo faceva. Con quell’umida, appena accennata carezza solleticava pian piano l’areola rosa pallido, rendendola turgida. Lo considerava un piacevole gioco o qualcosa di simile, null’altro. Non era più spinto dalla precedente impellenza di eccitarmi, stava solo evitando di spezzare il legame, anche fisico, che lo univa a me.  
\- Vada per la fuga romantica, allora. Ci sto. – scherzò, poi si rifece inaspettatamente serio. – Ralph…  
\- Uh?  
\- Promettimi che non mi lascerai mai. – disse tutto d’un fiato, arrossendo leggermente.  
Una frase scontata, da fidanzatini poco fantasiosi in vena di smielature. Banale quanto il cartiglio di un cioccolatino, senza alcun dubbio. Semplicemente insulsa, ecco. Ma io sapevo quanto, in bocca a lui, potesse assumere il più alto dei significati: il mio amante mi stava offrendo tutto sé stesso e il suo appoggio, in vista della dura battaglia che stavo per intraprendere, e naturalmente pretendeva delle giuste garanzie in cambio…  
\- Non ti abbandonerò mai. Io non sarò sconfitto da niente e da nessuno, te lo prometto. – lo rassicurai – Discendo da una stirpe d’illustri cavalieri che non hanno mai perso una battaglia, e devo tener fede alla tradizione.  
  
 _* Fine del p.o.v. di Ralph *_  
  
Non lo sopportava più, quel posto.   
Immaginava che Kei non gli avrebbe riservato una suite in prima classe, ma tentare di sistemarsi nella stiva, nascosto tra le casse, si era rivelato ancor più disagevole di quanto avesse precedentemente prospettato.  
Oltretutto, aveva compreso fin troppo in fretta di soffrire di mal di mare, e nelle sue già precarie condizioni di adattamento mettersi a vomitare era proprio l’ultima cosa che ci sarebbe mancata… Però, curioso. Aveva inaspettatamente scoperto un nuovo aspetto di sé che non conosceva. Proprio vero, che nella vita le sorprese non finiscono mai… fortuna che dura poco.  
Doveva prendere per lo meno un po’ d’aria, decise: forse gli avrebbe fatto bene per lo stomaco, o per lo meno, in casi estremi, gli avrebbe evitato di riversare il misero pasto che era riuscito a consumare sull’unica coperta che aveva a disposizione per difendersi dal gelo notturno.  
Si rivestì di un lungo spolverino che era riuscito a portarsi dietro, indossò un cappello e inforcò degli occhiali da sole, nonostante non fosse propriamente la stagione più adatta, per nascondere gli occhi di un verde brillante. Forse così avrebbe attirato l’attenzione più di quanto avesse voluto, ma era sempre meglio che farsi riconoscere subito.  
  
 _* P.o.v. di Rei *  
_  
“Freddo…!” pensai, arricciando il naso per il fastidio. Il repentino contrasto tra il caldo del mio palato e il gelo della cucchiaiata di gelato che mi ero appena infilato in bocca, senza indugiarci troppo su, fu tale da procurarmi quello sgradevole brivido. Feci sgusciare fuori in fretta la posata, alla quale per un instante era rimasta appiccicata la mia lingua.  
Il dolce boccone di cioccolato si sciolse abbastanza rapidamente, ripagandomi per il piccolo torto subito.  
Mi ero spesso detto che uno dei lati più piacevoli del guarire da una malattia, era proprio il pieno ritorno del senso dell’olfatto e soprattutto del gusto: odiavo sentirmi il naso perennemente chiuso e ancor maggiormente non poter distinguere i sapori l’uno dall’altro. C’era forse qualcosa di più piacevole per me, dopo una febbre appena curata, se non poter assaporare nuovamente qualcosa di buono preparato a dovere? Trovavo che la splendida sensazione che si poteva provare riscoprendo le diversità che vi erano tra un brodino insipido e un buon gelato al cioccolato fosse quasi senza pari; per questo me ne ero concesso uno benché fossimo in inverno, felice pur avendo fatto una certa fatica per procurarmelo. Spesso gli altri restavano meravigliati nello scoprirlo, ma ero un tipo un tipo piuttosto goloso ed un’ottima forchetta. Inoltre, tra gli innumerevoli lavoretti svolti in giro per il mondo per potermi pagare le spese di viaggio, mi era anche capitato di finire in alcuni ristorante, dove avevo potuto affinare ulteriormente le mie già discrete doti di cuoco aiutando nelle cucine.  
L’unica cosa che ancora mi stava facendo impazzire, era il sonno disturbato. Sì, proprio **il sonno** … Non appena mi coricavo, venivo assalito da fastidiosi muchi: pur sentendomi oramai quasi del tutto in perfetta forma, quegli strascichi di raffreddore non mi davano ancora tregua… Pazienza, prima o poi sarebbero passati anche loro.  
Mi stavo passando la lingua sulle labbra secche per ripulirle, quando sentii una voce rivolgermisi:  
\- Ehi, Rei! – mi girai subito, ritrovandomi davanti un Andrew insolitamente sorridente.  
\- Andrew… - mormorai, ancora scosso per la sorpresa – Ma tu cosa ci fai, qui?  
\- Potrei farti la stessa domanda. – rispose, in tono vagamente puntiglioso – Dato che Ralph ha da sbrigare alcuni affari a Los Angeles, ho pensato di accompagnarlo e di approfittare per rivisitare la città . E’ passato davvero parecchio tempo dall’ultima volta che ci sono stato. E tu, invece?  
\- Starò con Max per un po’ di tempo, prima di tornarmene al mio villaggio natale, in Cina. La dottoressa Judy mi ha proposto un breve periodo di allenamento al PPB, e io ho accettato più che altro per curiosità. Tanto per vedere da vicino come funzionano le loro strutture, ecco. – gli spiegai.  
– Certo però che è strano. – mormorò – In questi giorni non ci è mai capitato d’incontrarti neppure una volta.  
\- Non mi sentivo molto bene, e ho preferito restarmene in camera mia. Forse è per questo.  
\- Cos’hai? – mi domandò, forse con un po’ troppa fretta.   
\- Nulla di grave, ho solo preso l’influenza. Ora sono guarito, comunque.  
Era stata solo una mia impressione, o sul serio si stava preoccupando per me? Era strana, tanta agitazione da parte sua. Cosa gl’importava della mia salute, in fondo? Ci conoscevamo appena, e mi era parso di non stargli neppure particolarmente simpatico…  
Tsk, che pensiero cattivo. Forse era il segno che sarei diventato un individuo con un’eccessiva tendenza al cinismo proprio come Kei, a lungo andare… Oppure, semplicemente, in quei giorni aveva chiesto troppo a me stesso: il presidente Daitenji che ci informava le sue intenzioni di affidare a noi il destino del mondo, le scorrettezze dei Demolition Boys e l’incontro con Boris, vincente ma distruttivo, durante il quale per poco non ci avevo lasciato le penne, la breve malattia, la terribile notizia dell’incidente avvenuto al monastero immediatamente dopo la finale… era stato troppo. Tutti quei fattori insieme dovevano aver finito col logorarmi i nervi. E sentivo che in me qualcosa stava o era già mutato, senza dubbio…  
Mi sforzai di sorridere in modo rassicurante al blader scozzese, che era rimasto a scrutare in silenzio e con perplessità la rassegna di espressioni che dovevano essere scorse sul mio viso adombrato, durante il via vai di quella rassegna di cupe riflessioni.  
  
 _* Fine del p.o.v. di Rei *_  
  
Si chiese per quante volte ancora avrebbe avuto l’opportunità di ammirare quel capriccioso broncio alterargli le belle labbra dalla linea fine, quando si rendeva conto di non poter far altro e la stizza cresceva. Un pensiero passeggero, certo, che sfumò con la stessa rapidità col quale era stato formulato.   
\- Scacco matto! – dichiarò Ralph nonostante fosse evidente ad entrambi, con un sorrisetto soddisfatto che celava non troppo bene in sé una vaga punta di sadismo.  
Andrew fece volteggiare la mano per aria; un gesto che esprimeva noncuranza nonostante bastasse guardarlo in faccia per capire come realmente si sentisse.  
\- Non ho ancora capito perché diavolo tu te la sia portata dietro. La scacchiera, intendo.  
\- Ti ricordo che hai scelto di tua iniziativa di cominciare questa partita. Dovresti accettare le sconfitte con più spirito sportivo. Nella vita, nel Bey e pure negli scacchi… - lo pungolò, riferendosi al suo secondo posto al torneo europeo, dove lo aveva battuto, e al suo non essere al pari con lui come scacchista.   
A quel punto, riteneva di aver fatto abbastanza per meritarsi almeno un paio delle sue battutine acide, e invece l’altro si limitò a concedergli un’occhiata indefinibile, proseguendo atono con un nuovo argomento:  
\- Sai chi ho incontrato prima, sul ponte? Rei Kon.  
  
 _* P.o.v. di Boris *  
_  
“Tu mi **turbi** fin troppo, angioletto…”  
Doveva essere davvero distrutto se si era addormentato così di colpo, praticamente appena messosi a letto e soprattutto senza accorgersi di me quando ero entrato nella sua cabina. Colpa degli effetti del veleno che cominciavano a farsi sentire, della fiacchezza dovuta alle ultime linee d’influenza o semplicemente della stanchezza, non lo sapevo. E d’altronde neppure m’importava. Mi ero parato giusto davanti a lui, col rischio di farmi vedere subito nel caso avessi valutato male la situazione e lui fosse ancora sveglio, e mi ero soffermato ad osservarlo in piena tranquillità: era carino a modo suo, Rei, anche se non esattamente il mio tipo. Adesso si stava passando la lingua all’interno della guancia, facendola gonfiare lievemente verso l’esterno, per qualche attimo. Chissà cosa stava sognando. Aveva un’aria soffice, confortevole. Per un attimo, avevo tentato d’immaginare che effetto avrebbe potuto fare lo stringere tra le braccia quel corpo sodo ed atletico ma allo stesso tempo sinuoso. Come mi sarei sentito nel farmi spazio dentro di lui, avvertendo le sue carni avvolgermi mentre le sue unghie mi penetravano nella pelle solcandola in preda all’estasi. O mangiucchiare le sue labbra carnose, mordergli una spalla ambrata lasciandovi il segno… Scossi la testa.  
L’aveva poi capito, Kei, che a far saltare tutto per aria ero stato io? Probabilmente sì, ma gli premeva più salvare la propria vita e quella del suo compagno che far trionfare la giustizia, era evidente. Non avevo avuto dubbi in proposito, del resto. Chi lo sapeva, se però si era almeno chiesto i motivi che mi avevano spinto a quel gesto… Certamente, se il suo gruppo avesse conosciuto la verità per intero, sarebbe stato molto meno fiero della sua recente vittoria. Ma a me non importava metterli al corrente, non m’interessava farli sentire in colpa, perché ritenevo di aver già ottenuto una sorta di giustizia.  
Tutto era accaduto per via della mia cattiva abitudine di capitare sempre al posto sbagliato nel momento sbagliato, ma soprattutto di mettermi a ficcanasare pur sapendo che sarebbe stato molto meglio per me far finta di non sapere. Ma questo era un caso diverso, non potevo restarmene con le mani in mano…  
Presumevo che nessuno dei Bladebreakers avesse mai sospettato che l’incontro delle finali era stato pilotato in modo che fossero loro ad aggiudicarsi la partita finale: il Bit-Chip di Wolborg, il Beyblade di Yuriy, era stato danneggiato a sua insaputa dai nostri stessi scienziati su ordine di Borkov, durante una presunta operazione di controllo tecnico. Lo scopo era manomettere l’elemento che stava alla base stessa dell’ ‘arma segreta della Borg’, vale a dire l’unione di tutti le Bestie Sacre catturare racchiuse in esso e l’energia da esse scaturita, che si aveva intenzione di usare a scopo bellico. Perché? La spiegazione stava pure alla base del motivo che aveva evitato di far finire in galera il presidente Hito e Borkov: l’insospettabile presidente Daitenji, il caro vecchietto che dirigeva la Beyblade Battle Association, era in realtà un uomo corrotto almeno quanto quei due. Non erano in diretta collaborazione ma li aveva sempre coperti pur sapendo delle loro attività, almeno fino a quando il padre di Takao Kinomiya non gli aveva presentato prove tangibili da usare contro di loro, credendo di rivolgersi alla persona giusta.   
Per un po’ aveva semplicemente approfittato di quel vantaggio a proprio favore, poi aveva proposto una soluzione quando la situazione cominciava a farsi troppo scottante pure per lui: avrebbe organizzato un torneo per far scontrare le squadre delle due rispettive parti, i Bladebreakers da un lato ed i Demolition Boys dall’altro, ostentando più o meno pubblicamente le intenzioni di Hito e adducendo alla scusa di voler evitare che l’imprenditore giapponese prendesse il potere. Col trionfo dei Bladebreakers sarebbe riuscito a parare il culo a tutti loro, uscendo da quell’imbarazzante situazione e trovandosi anche nella posizione giusta per risparmiare il carcere ad i suoi compari, oltre ad alimentare la propria personale influenza in quello schifoso gioco di vite. In cambio, però, aveva chiesto qualcosa: noi blader perdenti del monastero. Ridotti a scarti inutilizzabili per la Borg, per le sue misteriose compravendite saremmo ancora potuti tornare utili, aveva assicurato. Gestiva un traffico clandestino di organi, infatti.  
Avevi voluto riflettere un po’ di più sul da farsi, ma la scarsità di tempo a disposizione non mi aveva dato altra scelta se non sbrigarmi per prepararmi ad agire al momento giusto. Non disponevo di prove valide per denunciarli; sapevo anche che ad avvisare gli altri ragazzi riguardo il nostro triste destino di futuri spezzatini rischiavo di non essere creduto, e pure in caso contrario sarebbe stato comunque totalmente inutile: avrei scatenato il panico, ed in ogni caso eravamo troppo deboli e poco organizzati per riuscire ad opporci alle guardie. Perciò avevo deciso che se proprio dovevamo morire in un modo assurdo, tanto valeva almeno che al momento del ritiro della merce avessero un po’ da fare a rintracciare i pezzi delle nostre budella tra le macerie del monastero, preferibilmente mescolate a quelle di chi aveva osato venderci.  
Purtroppo però, le cose non erano andate come mi ero augurato: avevo calcolato male i tempi di reazione del sistema di allarme all’esplosione, e così, nonostante il gran botto, solo una parte dell’edificio era stata gravemente danneggiata e l’incendio che ne era seguito non aveva raggiunto le proporzioni da me sperate. E, ironia della sorte, proprio io che nel cuore della notte mi ero mosso per attuare quel progetto di morte, mentre tutti gli altri ai quali volevo donarla, ignari, riposavano quietamente, ero stato quello che tra i sopravvissuti aveva riportato i danni più lievi. Non sta agli uomini decidere chi deve vivere e chi morire. Proprio vero… E in virtù di questo, avevo regolato il mio comportamento nei confronti di Kei e Rei.  
Non m’importava davvero lasciare il paese, mi ero inventato quella balla assieme alla storiella dell’istituto solo per poter dire qualcosa a Kei, che non doveva neppure avermi creduto. Non volevo vivere, anche se non perché percepissi più di tanto in me l’angoscia del sopravvissuto. Non volevo neppure prendermi un’ulteriore vendetta su Kei Hiwatari stesso, nipote del nostro sfruttatore, che ingenuamente aveva lottato per la nostra rovina forse credendo persino di aiutarci, e aveva sostenuto Rei Kon a combattere contro di me nonostante lo stessi stracciando: se non fosse stato per lui, magari il cinese sarebbe stato costretto a ritirarsi e io avrei vinto a tavolino l’incontro che avrebbe portato noi russi ad imporci come campioni, dato che Sergey aveva già conquistato un punto, sottraendomi alla responsabilità di provocare quella tragedia atta solo a preservare la nostra dignità di esseri umani.   
Sapevo che tutti mi ritenevano un pazzo, che se si fosse saputo delle mie intenzioni mi avrebbero di sicuro ostacolato anche i miei compagni. Fa’ niente. Alla fine, comunque, non avevo resistito alla tentazione di sfidare il caso ancora una volta: avevo imbrogliato il Dranzerblader, riguardo all’antidoto per la tossina. Glielo avevo dato come previsto dall’accordo, solo che non nelle quantità sufficienti… Avevo diviso il contenuto di un’unica fialetta di antidoto in due boccette distinte, diluendolo poi con acqua perché non se ne notasse la mancanza. Non ero un medico e non sapevo di preciso quanto ce ne volesse per annullare gli effetti del veleno, forse sarebbe bastato quello, o con ogni eventualità quei due possedevano un fisico abbastanza resistente per farcela ugualmente.  
Avevo messo da parte le mie intenzioni vendicative, dunque, e quando mi ero imbarcato sulla nave mi ero deciso a starmene buono buono al mio posto, limitandomi a pensare a come comportarmi una volta giunto in America. Ma durante la mia passeggiata sul ponte avevo scorto Rei che si gustava un gelato, e le rotelline del mio cervello avevano ripreso a girare freneticamente… Se rischiava di crepare a causa mia, tanto valeva che facessi in modo che soffrisse il meno possibile. Mi ero comportato già abbastanza male con lui, in passato. Non che me ne fossi pentito, ma ritenevo che Rei fosse un tipo a posto, tutto sommato, una persona forte e non certo uno smidollato come gli altri suoi amichetti di squadra. La sua tenacia mi aveva colpito positivamente, in un certo senso, anche se ero stato sconfitto da lui. Era un degno avversario, e meritava una pacifica fine. Quella era solo un’irragionevole simpatia nei suoi confronti, la mia, ma non vedevo perché privarmi pure di quel diletto. Avrei usato lo stesso metodo sfruttato con Yuriy, il solo che per me contasse qualcosa al monastero, tanto che gli avevo concesso di scivolare rapidamente dal sonno alla morte senza che neppure se ne accorgesse, dopo che si era addormentato dolcemente sotto le mie carezze: gli avrei premuto un cuscino sulla faccia fino a soffocarlo, e nessuno avrebbe mai capito.  
Rei aprì gli occhi giusto quando mi trovavo a pochi passi da lui.  
  
 _* Fine del p.o.v. di Boris *_  
  
Doveva far presto, si disse, avrebbero cominciato tra poco.   
Ralph aveva pensato che sarebbe stato carino proporgli di cenare al loro tavolo, quella sera, ma non riuscivano a trovarlo da nessuna parte e si era fatta quasi ora. L’ultimo posto rimasto inesplorato era quello più ovvio: la sua cabina. Non avrebbe fatto riferimento a quella dimenticanza col tedesco, proprio no, o non avrebbe più smesso di ridere di lui…  
Bussò diverse volte, ma non ottenne risposta.  
Decise che forse Rei non gli rispondeva perché stava dormendo, e che quindi non era il caso di insistere ulteriormente. Si appoggiò alla porta, sbuffando. … ma compiendo quel gesto, Andrew per poco non si ritrovò a terra: la porta era solo socchiusa, e facendo leva su di essa l’aveva inavvertitamente fatta aprire. Riprese l’equilibrio giusto in tempo per non cadere, ma così facendo dovette sollevare il capo e non poté evitare di guardare all’interno della stanza…   
  
  
*** FINE ***


End file.
